criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge
Revenge '(Case #18) is the eighteenth fanmade case and is the first case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The team, excited yet nervous for their travel to sweep crime in another district, finally reach Sandy Hollow. There, the chief of police, Ronald Harrison, told the player good and bad news. The good was that the team would now have an administrative assistant, Julia Dietrich. The bad was that a corpse of a woman had been found in a ravine. Before the player left to find the corpse, the chief wanted to let them know a bit about Sandy Hollow. He told that the district is a desert town with many geysers and ghost towns with Texan influence. In the past, treasure was hidden in this district, rumored to have enough gold bars to give billions of dollars. However, there are thugs that are trying to find the gold bars for their nefarious, violent ways and reasons. He also added that it doesn't help that the district is always dark and rainy, along with the fact that the thugs keep depleting the district's population. He then allowed the player to rush off. Officer Everett Winston went along with the player to find the body. Not too long after their search started, they found the body of woman Caroline Percival. Her corpse had many burn marks around its neck, but the burn marks allowed the team to easily be able to identify that the victim was strangled by a jump rope. After finding the jump rope and performing further analysis on it, the team was able to incriminate Percival's killer as Caroline's own mother, Nora Percival. When Everett came to confront Nora about slaying her own daughter, Nora immediately confessed, but said that she felt no regret for her actions. Around 20 years ago, Caroline had changed her gender from male to female, slandering the Percival family name forever. The people of Sandy Hollow shunned their family, as the people were transphobic and discriminative of those who were different. Nora hated the feeling of being outcasted and made sure her family would forget about Caroline. When Caroline mysteriously disappeared 8 years ago, nobody was surprised and Nora was pleased. A few months ago, Caroline came to her family, saying that she needed help. Nora reluctantly let her in, hoping that the people of Sandy Hollow had forgotten about Caroline. However, rumors were flying around that Caroline had "come back to life", and Nora refused to allow the Percival family to go through such slander and scandal again. She felt the only way to end the gossip forever was to exterminate her own daughter Caroline. Everett, disgusted, said that he was happy to have a better mother and then sent Mrs. Percival to court. The Honorable Montgomery was disgusted at Nora, saying that not only was murder wrong, but that the murder of one's own flesh and blood was even worse. Nora then made the rebuttal that Caroline was a transgender and that the people of the district were transphobic. The people would slander her and destroy her family's reputation. She told that if the Montgomery family name were ruined, then he would react too. The judge then proclaimed that Mrs. Percival was just overly dramatic and that the filicide and hate crime of Caroline Percival was grounds for Nora to receive a sentence of life in jail with a chance of parole in 45 years. Throughout the course of the investigation, a group referred to as the Congregation were repeatedly mentioned. Although Julia Dietrich gave very little information, the chief of police was able to tell a bit more. Ronald Harrison grimly told the player that the Congregation was an agency that was secretly the base of Campbell City, running the town on graves and blood. The team, ready to know more about the Congregation, interrogated some of their suspects, such as witness of murder Delilah Hoffman and thug Harold Feldgrau, as the Chief and associates strongly believed that the two knew somewhat about the agency. They were finally contacted by Harrison's mother, Velma Harrison, member of the Congregation, that she had some intel on the bureau and that she wanted to tell her son about it. The chief decided to go visit his mother so the police department could gain some leads involving the Congregation. Victim *'Caroline Percival (Found with burn marks around her neck, strangled) Murder Weapon *'Jump Rope' Killer *'Nora Percival' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope. *The suspect takes Vitamin C supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pink. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pink. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope. *The suspect takes Vitamin C supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pink. *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope. *The suspect takes Vitamin C supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a jump rope. *The suspect takes Vitamin C supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Killer's Profile *The killer uses a jump rope. *The killer wears pink. *The killer takes Vitamin C supplements. *The killer is female. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sandy Ravine. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Delilah Hoffman; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Strangulation; New Lab Sample: Rope Burns) *Examine Rope Burns. (Result: Burns from Jump Rope; Attribute: The killer uses a jump rope; Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) *Talk to the witness of the crime. (Attribute: The killer wears pink; Prerequisite: Sandy Ravine investigated) *Examine Name Badge. (Result: Name Tag; Victim revealed; New Crime Scene: Bakery; Prerequisite: Talk to Delilah Hoffman) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Sex Change Surgery File) *Analyze Sex Change Surgery File. (09:00:00) *Investigate Bakery. (Clues: Faded Tip Jar, Grocery Bag; Prerequisite: Name Tag revealed) *Examine Faded Tip Jar. (Result: Tip Jar; New Suspect: Victor Walton) *Question Victor Walton about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tip Jar revealed) *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Family Photograph) *Analyze Family Photograph. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Nora Percival) *Inform Nora Percival about her daughter's death. (Prerequisite: Family Photograph analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Package from the Congregation. (Result: Jump Rope; Available at start) *Analyze Jump Rope. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Jump Rope; Attribute: The killer takes Vitamin C supplements) *Investigate Derelict Hotel. (Clues: Sleeping Bag, Donation Box; Available at start) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Sleeping Bag Name; New Suspect: Harold Feldgrau) *Talk to Harold about living with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sleeping Bag Name revealed; Unlocks: Bakery Counter) *Ask Delilah Hoffman for her secret hate of the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Harold) *Examine Donation Box. (Result: Victim's Coat) *Examine Victim's Coat. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ashley Russell) *Quiz Ashley Russell about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Letter analyzed) *Investigate Bakery Counter. (Clue: Glass Showcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Harold) *Examine Glass Showcase. (Result: Note) *Ask Victor Walton why he fired the victim. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Nora about the Percival family scandal. (Available at start) *Investigate Hotel Foyer. (Clues: Basket, Flash Drive; Available at start) *Examine Basket. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Harold Felgrau about his fight with his roomie. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Flash Drive) *Analyze Flash Drive. (09:00:00) *Question Ashley Russell about her corrupt rule. (Prerequisite: Flash Drive analyzed) *Investigate Dried River. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Shrubbery; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (15:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 1. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 1 *See what Victor Walton needs. (Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Investigate Bakery. (Clue: Crumbling Cake) *Examine Crumbling Cake. (Result: Marzipan Cake) *Tell Victor that his cake has been fixed. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Marzipan Cake restored) *Investigate Sandy Ravine. (Clue: Pile of Leaves; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Analyze Newspaper Headline. (03:00:00) *Talk to Ashley Russell. (Reward: 15,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Newspaper Headline analyzed) *See what Delilah Hoffman knows about the Congregation. (Available when all tasks above have been completed) *Investigate Derelict Hotel. (Clue: Chest; Prerequisite: See Delilah Hoffman) *Examine Chest. (Result: Death Register) *Analyze Death Register. (09:00:00) *See what Harold Felgrau knows about the Congregation. (Reward: Biker's Vest; Prerequisite: Death Register analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases